Zuma's Revenge
Zuma's Revenge! Zuma's Revenge! is a puzzle video game developed and published by PopCap Games. It was released for Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X on September 15, 2009. The game was later ported to many different platforms including the PS3 Online store, Xbox Live Arcade, Nintendo DS and DSI E-Shop, IOS and Android and even Windows Phones and on the Zeebo. It is the sequel to the earlier game Zuma, and features high-definition graphics, new levels and power-ups, several new features, and boss battles. Gameplay As in Zuma, the main objective of Zuma's Revenge! is to clear strings of rolling balls by matching balls of the same color. The player controls a frog that shoots colored balls at the strings. The frog always points in the direction of the mouse. When three or more balls of the same color are matched together, they are cleared from the playfield. Gaps can be formed through which the player can shoot more balls or collect fruit. Gaps are automatically closed if the balls at both ends of the gaps are (or become) the same color, potentially leading to chain reactions. The strings of balls constantly roll along their tracks toward a skull emblem at the end. If they reach the emblem, the player loses a life, and the game is over when the player has lost all of his or her lives. The strings are always "pushed" by the last ball in the string, so any balls that are not connected to the rearmost string do not move on their own. In each mode except Challenge mode, the player must reach a general point goal to achieve "Zuma", at which point the game stops adding balls to the string(s). The player must then clear all of the remaining balls from the playfield to move on to the next level. In Challenge mode, the player has three minutes to score as many points as possible, collecting powerups that increase his or her score multiplier along the way. Periodically, random balls will display power-ups that the player can collect by destroying the ball. These include a visual guide to show where a ball will land when shot, powerups that slow down or reverse the direction of the string, a three-way cannon, a laser that destroys single balls, a bomb, and a lightning powerup that destroys all balls of a specific color. Zuma's Revenge! introduces two types of levels that are new to the series. Some levels feature two lily pads that the frog can jump between, while other levels set the frog on a horizontal or vertical track and have it slide side-to-side rather than rotating to aim. In the game's Adventure and Heroic Frog modes, the player progresses through a Polynesian-style island ruled by the angry god Zhaka Mu. Every five levels, the player is awarded a checkpoint at which he or she can restart the game if all lives are lost. At the end of each island area, the player encounters a tiki god and must face the god in a boss battle. Play Zuma game: http://www.zumaonline.biz Version Differences With many of the different ports many things were added and changed due to hardware limitations and specs. All versions have the same core game play and all feature the same bosses as well as the same levels. PC/Mac The sequel to the PC game Zuma has differences in sounds compared to the prequel. Adventure mode has normal levels with colorful balls. There’s Boss Battles at the end of every Zone Stage. The levels get harder as you advance, starting with red, yellow, blue, and green colored round balls, to mostly silver, purple, red, yellow, blue, and green. The exclusive mode only playable on the Computer, Heroic Frog, is a mode where the Frog has to play harder versions of the Adventure levels, that include the silver and purple balls, aswell as rematching the Bosses, which have better attacks the before, and move much faster. PS3/Xbox 360 Having the most features, the PS3 and Xbox 360 are both the same and include new features that were not in the original PC and Mac release. New features include the Boss Rush mode as well as the ability to pick your spirit animal which would give players a boost whenever you play a normal stage. Many of the stages are also redrawn and look more detailed than the PC counterpart. Some bosses also have changes in their health and attack patterns. Unlike the other versions, when you get an Accuracy Power Up, the patterns on the Frog’s back change. Nintendo DS/DSI Being on a portable system, most of the graphics were toned down due to limitations. The Nintendo DS/DSI version doesn't include Heroic Frog mode but, instead has a Daily Dungeon. This version also uses the top screen to display score as well as other visuals. One of the most notable is during the boss fights as during the fight, they will say different lines as well as show damage as the fight goes on. IOS/Android/Windows Phone Later available for mobile phones, the IOS, Windows Phone and Android version is very close the PC version. But, include minor differences in the menus and bosses. It was removed 3 years after it's release, on 2015. Zeebo Being the most different by far, the Zeebo version of the game is the most limited compared to the rest. While featuring the same stages and bosses, unlike the other versions it doesn't include a progress bar to show you how close you are to fighting the boss. On normal stages, there is a line of dots that show where a ball is going to land. The bosses also don't say anything during the fight until the very end when defeated and many animations are limited compared to the other versions. Not to mention, some of the bosses visuals are different than before as some stay on one single frame. Bosses when defeated only explode instead of appearing beaten up. Online There are also flash version of Zuma's Revenge game: http://www.onlinezuma.com/games/zuma-revenge/ The rules are still the same but the music and graphics were toned down due to filesize of browser-based version. Category:Games Category:POPCAP games